Bringing back Memories
by BabooBremond
Summary: Post s1 ep12 After Beth die, Kate is devastated and find herself going to the only person she feels safe with... Rating M for a reason, small smut


Hey ! after I binge watched the show, these two gave me a lot of feels ! I ship them so much and I need more fics about them so here is my contribution !

Engish is not my first language so I apologise for any mistake there is ! Also I never wrote smut before ( might never write smut ever again xD ) so I hope it's good !

Enjoy !

* * *

She had no idea what she was doing. It was 3AM, and so far, this was the worst night of her life. Beth was dead, and now she was only left with Alice. Alice who she decided to let die just a few hours ago and who was now deadly mad at her. And honestly, Kate wasn't blaming her. How could she? It was the second time she had given up on her, the second time she chose not to save her. The second time she basically killed her.

And now it was three AM, and she was driving through the city, trying to run away from her feelings. Luke had stopped yelling in her ear a long time ago, when he realized it was pointless, that she just needed to be alone.

And she kept driving. She could feel the tears running down her face under the helmet, but couldn't bring herself to care. After all, what had she left to live for? Her good sister was dead, her crazy sister hated her, and her half-sister… was still pissed at her, and for damn good reasons.

Her thoughts were running wild. Beth was dead. She had just found her, barely gotten to share anything with her, and she was dead. Beth knew her. Understood her more than anyone. She knew who was her soulmate for god's sake. And she wouldn't tell her… And now she was dead. She was dead, because Kate couldn't take a decision sooner. Because Kate didn't kill Alice when she had the chance. She was dead, and there was no coming back this time.

Something finally clicked in her and she realized her surroundings. She was right outside of Sophie's apartment. She had no idea how she had ended up here but maybe her subconscious was trying to tell her something. It was true after all… After everything that happened, Sophie was still her safe place…

Should she go to see her? Would Sophie even open the door for her? Her husband had left her just a week ago… because of Kate… She was probably not her favorite person right now. Even Batwoman probably wasn't her favorite person right now, since she had told her to stop trying to kill the mad woman destroying the city.

And yet, despite all that, she found herself knocking at her door.

There were noises inside the apartment and a sleepy voice saying she was coming.

**-Oh my god Sophie, I'm so so sorry,** said Kate as soon as the door opened, **I.. I didn't realize how late it was, I will just leave, I'm sorry I woke you up!**

Without waiting for an answer, Kate turned around and was going to walk away, but Sophie grabbed her wrist and she stopped immediately. Because if Sophie wanted her to stay, then there was really no way she was leaving.

**-Kate, wait! You… You've been crying, I can see it, what happened? Why are you here? **

**-I… I don't know why I'm here! Beth, she… she died. Not Alice, just Beth another Beth, she was here, but then she was sick, and now she's dead and Alice wants to kill me.**

**-Okay, come on in, **said the brunette, rubbing her eyes.** I need you to explain that a little more, but I think I'm gonna need coffee. **

40 minutes later

**-So your sister from, apparently, another Earth was here and it caused her and Alice to be sick because of some cosmic resonance, and you had to choose which one to save and chose Beth but she died, and Alice is Alice and wants you dead, and now you're in my living room, at three AM telling me all this? Am I having some sort of messed up dream**?

**-I… Yeah, I guess that sums it up… I swear it's real, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about Beth…**

**-Wait, it was Beth hiding in your apartment?! Not Alice! Oh my god I am so sorry I had the whole building searched… I thought you were protecting Alice, again, I had no idea! **

**-No no it's okay… you had no way to know, and I couldn't tell you. You would have thought I was crazy…**

**-Honestly, I'm still not sure I believe you, **joked Sophie with a smile**, but I have to.**

A comfortable silence set in the room as they shared a discrete smile, sitting on the couch. Sophie shivered and Kate softly pulled the cover she was in on Sophie's shoulder. It was just like it used to be between them: easy, and so full of trust…

**-Tell me Kate, when did our life became a bad sci-fi movie? Masks made of human skin, people from other Earths… what happened to us?**

**-A lot of things happened to us Sophie, a lot of things changed.**

**-Kate… why did you come here?**

How could she explain to her? Sophie had made clear that she didn't want to know if Kate still had feelings for her, that it didn't matter. How could she tell her now, that the only reason why she was here was that in panic mode, her brain and her heart could only think of one person to go to?

**-I don't know Sophie… I was driving, not going anywhere, I just needed to escape… and next thing I know I'm here… I didn't mean to wake you up…**

**-It's okay. It's not like I was sleeping so well anyway, I'm glad you woke me up, don't worry.**

**-You're having nightmares? **

**-Yeah… ever since Tyler left me. Bad dreams about anything really. What happened during the gala, Alice, Tyler, Batwoman…? You…**

**-Me?**

**-Yes… it's just… it's not important okay? Forget about it, it's just bad dreams...**

Sophie pulled herself away from Kate and got up, walking away to the kitchen. Her hair was tied loosely and falling in her neck but wasn't doing anything to hide the pain in her eyes. Whatever these dreams were about, it was important to her. And that simple fact made it important to Kate.

**-Sophie, tell me what was your dream about. **

The brunette kept going further away from Kate and avoiding her eyes, as if looking at her would be too much. With her back to Kate, she put her hands on the counter and softly sighed.

**-Kate, just let it go…**

Kate moved behind her and put her hand on Sophie's shoulder, trying to reassure her, but Sophie flinched when feeling the soft touch. She couldn't bear not to tell Kate any longer, and if she kept going like this, she wouldn't be able to hold back

**-Soph'…**

**-I saw you die okay! **She yelled while suddenly turning around, finding herself closer to Kate than she anticipated**. I saw you get shot in front of me while I was helpless, I watched you get beaten up to death and die in my arms, I watched Alice torture you for hours till I couldn't take any more! Is that what you wanted to hear?**

Shocked, Kate couldn't do anything more than to reach for Sophie's face, and slowly erase a tear with her thumb, before pulling her into a hug, letting her cry into her arms.

**-Soph' I had no idea… I'm sorry. But I'm alright okay? I'm good, and everything is okay...**

How could she ever tell her? She was dying to share her Batwoman identity with her, but how could she tell her she's putting herself at risk, fighting in the streets every night, when Sophie is already so worried about her? She couldn't.

**-You should call me next time… You know I would be there for you Soph'**

**-Oh yeah sure, **mocked the other,** I'm sure you would be thrilled to get a 3AM phone call, waking you up and saying "Hey, I dreamed you were dead but you answered so I guess not, so bye!"**

**-Sophie… Look at me…**

Sophie slowly looked up into Kate's eyes, her face still wet from crying, her lips shaking. Kate's heart was breaking from seeing her like that.

**-If it makes you feel better, then yes, I will be more than happy to get that phone call…**

Sophie's breath hitched and her heart missed a beat. Kate being here like that, taking care of her, was bringing back long-lost memories, from another life she didn't want to remember, didn't have the luxury to remember.

What happened between them all those years ago was still something Sophie was never able to forget. Kate's eyes, her love, her feelings for her. Kate and her had shared something… Something Sophie had never been able to find in someone else's arms. Something she could feel coming back just after 2 minutes in Kate's arms. What they had was unique.

And suddenly she was kissing her. Even if would have liked to lie to herself about it, she knew it was her who had initiated that kiss, her who had made the first move and grabbed Kate's hair, and her moan resonating through the room when Kate kissed her back.

**-Sophie,** said Kate after a minute, **are you sure this is what you want? Not that I'm complaining but this isn't like you…**

**-Maybe I don't want to be me right now? Maybe I'm tired of being strong, of fighting what I feel, of trying to behave… Maybe I don't want to wear a mask anymore, Kate. **

**-Let's quit our masks.**

This time it was Kate who initiated the kiss and any uncertainty was gone from her touch.

She kissed her with years of pent up feelings and anger. She kissed her with the pain of rejection, with the pain of being close to her for weeks and not being able to talk to her. She kissed her with everything that was left unsaid between them, and Sophie was kissing her back with everything she was too scared to admit out loud.

And soon it wasn't just kissing. It was nibbling, grabbing and moaning. It was catching up with everything they had missed these past years.

There were no protestations when Kate lifted Sophie and sat her down on the counter to let her mouth roam free in her neck, getting more and more moans by the minute from the black woman.

**-Kate**, Sophie panted, **my room… down the corridor.**

**-The couch,** answered Kate without stopping the kisses. **Closer.**

Sophie got down the counter without giving Kate more time, because she knew if they didn't move now, they were gonna end up fucking on that counter, and as arousing as was that perspective, it wasn't happening. Not tonight at least.

She quickly got rid of her shirt before reaching the couch, but didn't have the time to quit anything else. Kate was already there, kissing her again, her hands now roaming her body, making her loses her train of thought. She reached out to get rid of Kate's shirt. She needed to feel her skin against hers, needed to touch her too.

Kate stopped kissing her suddenly, ripping off her shirt and bra, then attacking her shoes and pants. The urgency in her movements made Sophie realize she wasn't the only one who had been thinking of this for weeks, months.

The first contact of their naked skin touching ripped a moan from both of them. Kate knew this wasn't a good idea but she was too far gone at this point, she wasn't thinking straight and all she could see was the beautiful woman in front of her, waiting for her. And who was she to keep her waiting?

She leaned down and starting soft kisses along Sophie's neck, smiling against her skin as Sophie tilted her head back to give her more room. But she wasn't stopping to her neck this time. She started a path down her throat to her breasts, kissing between them until Sophie's moan got more desperate. She finally moved her lips around a hard nipple, her hand going up to the neglected one.

**-Fuck, Kate**, Sophie panted with a strained voice.

**-We will get to that later…**

Before Sophie could respond, she sucked lightly on the tight nipple and smiled at the moan that answered her. Finally, she released it, and moved her mouth the other one to tease the brunette a little more. Judging by the way Sophie was writhing below her, it was certainly effective.

**-I swear to god Kate, if you keep teasing me, I'll kill you… I need you.**

**-I know, babe.**

Sophie was almost sobbing in desire by now. The ache between her legs had become a fire about 5 teasing ago and now what Kate was doing was just pure torture. Every lick and bite to her nipples was sending arrows of pleasure through her body directly to her clit and she could feel how wet she was.

She whimpered when she felt Kate's hand finally snake down her body to where she needed her the most and it was Kate's turn to swear when she realized her fingers were engulfed in hot wetness. She was definitely past teasing, her whole body was vibrating with desire.

Kate slowly entered her with one finger at first, soon joined by a second one.

**-You're so wet Soph'**

**-Don't stop, please…**

But Kate wasn't about to stop. She moved her fingers inside of her, recording every each one of her reactions, her moans, her whimpers, what made her arch and what made her breathing hitch.

She let her teeth graze the dark skin and sucked until she was certain it would leave a slight mark, And Sophie didn't need to beg anymore. Kate kept going until she felt the soft walls clamps around her fingers and Sophie's screams resonated through the night and her body was quivering in the arms of her lover.

The morning after, Kate woke up with a smile on her lips and a girl in her arms… or so she thought. She woke up alone, with a cup of coffee on the table and a post it.

"_Sorry, had to leave, an emergency. Put the key in the mail box, Bye, see you soon -Sophie"_

Her head fell back on the pillow while she sighed. Of course, Sophie ran away, of course she wouldn't even want to look at her today. Because it was bright day light, and you can't hide in the shadow in bright day light, you can't be half out…. You either own up to who you are, or stay afraid. And Sophie was still afraid. Kate knew this, and still she couldn't stop the slight pain that reached her heart. She had hoped, for one second she had truly hoped.

That this time things would be different. That this time, they could fight for each other, together…

But instead it was nine AM, and she was alone, picking up her clothes through someone else's apartment, and doing the walk of shame to her mail box, with a key in her hand. A key, with a panda as a key chain. A key chain she would recognize it anywhere, since she was the one who offered it to Sophie all those years ago, because the panda was Sophie's favorite animal.

She tried to run into Sophie later this afternoon in the Crow office. Then later in her father's apartment, since she knew Sophie was supposed to meet with Mary. Then again in a coffee shop where she saw her. But Sophie always found a way to run away and to avoid her.

Now it was Monday night and she was tired of trying. So, she was simply in the Wayne tower, waiting for Luke to find something downstairs. She was reviewing the last things to check for the opening of her bar of Thursday. It was a big thing for her.

The resounding sound of the elevator made her jump a little, and she was even more shocked when she realized who was here.

Sophie, in one of her usual office outfit, looking more determined than Kate had ever seen her.

**-Sophie, what… wait, how did you get here? **

**-Th guy downstairs, Carl or something like that, very nice, he let me up.**

**-I really need to fire that guy**, Kate muttered softly.

She got up and went around the desk, sitting on it, in front of Sophie before talking again, her voice cold as ice.

**-Why are you here Sophie? You made it clear that you didn't want to see me after last week.**

**-Please, listen to me Kate. I… I freaked out okay? We spent the night together, and it brought back memories, and I got scared. It reminded me of everything I lost all those years ago… I… realized I still have the same feelings for you and…**

-**Sophie, I don't care what you're going say, **Kate interrupted her with pain and anger laced in her voice**, but if it doesn't include something along the lines of "I'm ready to be out", then sorry but I don't want to hear it. I can't do this again.**

**-Kate, please…**

**-Do you remember all those years ago when I was the one saying please? I was the one asking you to listen to me. And you walked away.**

**-I was scared!**

**-Me too**! Kate yelled. **You think I wasn't afraid of what was happening? This school was what I wanted too! I was freaking out but I was staying strong for you. Because I could deal with what was happening, as long as I was with you! And I thought I was over you, and over this, but then I came back and I realized so many years later you still weren't out and I'm just sad for you. But if you're not going to change that and keep hiding, I can't be with you. I can't hide, and lie to everyone like I'm still a teenager. I can understand why you hide, but you can't ask me to do the same...**

There were both crying by now. This was a conversation they had avoided ever since Kate came back. It was a conversation they were bound to have at some point. Because no matter how much they tried to lie to themselves, what happened all those years was still an open wound, was still an unfinished business between them, something that lingered in the air every time they talked together.

**-Kate… I'm sorry for how much I've hurt you. I was scared and I made my choice out of fear. And after that, you were gone, and there was no one to remind of my mistake, and it was just easier to keep hiding, to pretend I was happy this way… I don't want to hide anymore. I don't want to make the same mistake twice. **

**-How can I be sure you won't change your mind? How can I be sure next time you will choose me?**

She wanted to believe. She wanted to hope so bad, but she already knew the pain of deception, and it was making it hard for her… All those years ago, she trusted Sophie with everything she was. Today there was so much more to who she was, and trusting her meant putting both of them in danger. All those years ago, that last conversation with Sophie had been the end of everything for her.

And this was the last time she heard of her until she came back here.

If all those years ago, Sophie didn't care how she would feel, why would it be different today? This was a shitty mess, and there would always be challenges, issues, and choices to make… Sophie was mad at her when she stood up for herself in a simple restaurant around people who didn't even knew them. What would happen when they would need to stand up in front of the Crows, of her family?

**-I can't promise you I will never make another mistake, or that we will never hurt each other. I just… I still love you Kate. And I want to get to know you again, I want to share things again. And if you can look at me, and tell me without lying that you feel nothing toward me anymore, I will leave. But I don't think you can do that… **

Kate slowly walked up to Sophie. The brunette was looking at her with hope and tears in her eyes. And in the end, Kate knew she was never able to resist her, and never would be…

But actions speak louder than words, and instead of saying anything she simply leaned down and took her lips in a soft kiss. It wasn't full of passion and pain like the week before, but full of hopes and new beginnings. There would be challenges, but for once Kate wanted to believe in the two of them, together. At least for tonight.

**-We will be okay,** Kate whispered softly against Sophie's soft lips. **I love you too.**

* * *

A few days later

Now it was Thursday, the grand opening, the big day. The past few days had passed in a blur, Sophie and Kate spending a lot of time together, learning more about each other and the person they had become these past years. Kate still didn't like coffee, but Sophie has developed a sweet tooth for cinnamon roll, which she used to hate.

Sophie was going to be here tonight, which was a big part of why Kate was so nervous. They had not really gone out in public since Monday and this would be the first time. What if it was too much for Sophie?

**-Sooooo you and Sophie, huh?** Luke asked from his computer on the other side of the room. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat, glad to have a new reason to tease Kate.

**-Shut up Luke. **

**-No no I mean, that's cool… You should just be careful with the whole bat thing...**

**-Yeah well maybe I should just tell her. Anyway, you got anything on our vampire? **

**-Nope, so far, the most suspicious person who entered your club got three unpaid tickets and… Wait!**

**-What, you got something? **

**-That's…. That's Sophie? THE Sophie? **He repeated quickly, his eyes fixed on the computer like he was seeing an apparition.** Well damn, I get why you couldn't get over her…**

And now it was Kate's turn to be speechless. Because whatever she thought Sophie was going to wear had not prepared her for that dress. A knee length dress, hugging her curves and not hiding anything. The silvery color of the dress made it seems like it was painted on her body, and given the way heads were turning, Kate wasn't the only one thinking so.

**-I… Yeah, I'm going to go over there, okay? See you later. **

She quickly walked through the hallway leading to the party and her eyes immediately fell on Sophie. That computer screen didn't do her justice.

**-You… You look amazing**, she said once she was in front of her.

She had tried to sound casual but had clearly failed. Sophie was looking at her with a soft smile and mischief in her eyes. The music around them was fainting into a soft song.

**-Will you dance with me? **

**-Of course. **

Kate led her in the center of the dancefloor, where other couples were starting to dance too, and softly put her hands on her hips as Sophies was wrapping her arms around her.

**-I'm glad you're here.**

**-I'm glad I came Kate. I'm glad we're back.**

And just like that, Kate thought, it was perfect. They were together and, at least for now, everything was okay, everything was good, and maybe, just maybe, it would stay that way just a little longer.

* * *

So that's it I guess ! My first but not last BatMoore fic !Tell me what you think of it, and don't hesitate to send a message here or on Tumblr ( lipstickwriter) if you need to freak out and talk about this show, I need more people who watch it !

Bye !


End file.
